staintonhopkins_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tailor: The Adventure Comedy Movies (2012 films)
Tailor: The Adventure Comedy Movies (2012) is American animation adventure-laugh/epic comedy was parody of Bean: The Ultimate Disaster Movie and based on TVs show popular ITV television comedy series Mr. Bean by Rowan Atkinson and Richard Curtis, was starring Robert Redford as Greek Tailor, Paul Sorvino as Tony Beanson, Neil Diamond as Modern Abe, Jane Frost as Ann Tailor, Ann Shaw as Little Girl, Dom Walsh as Little Guy and Don Marks as Big Ben Prower (The original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), was directed by Toby Atkins. The original release on October 18, 2012 by Walt Disney Pictures, Go!Animate Studios and C.E. Animation Studios, was original first full length on 157:46 minutes. Plot On the prologue, at the speeching Greek Tailor (Robert Redford) and his jobs of all words are: * Well, hello, I’m Dr. Tailor, apparently and my job is to sit and look at paintings, so, what have I learnt that I can say about this painting, well, firstly, it’s quite big, which is excellent, because if it was really small, you know, microscopic, then hardly anybody would be able to see it which would be a tremendous shame. Then and his minions all news said on back words, being and now to the next minds of Greek Tailor is back hands, no other recurring characters from the original story. The films opens, got to married, some maps are Los Greeny (parody of Los Angeles) and also localizations on Greenywood (spoof of Hollywood, based on sign), it's laughter on memory square laws of embassy dying scandals stopping. Oh no, it's seven years ago with Greek Tailor laugh, meeting close two friends of Ann Tailor (Jane Frost) and at last from dead goods on Big Ben Prower (Don Marks, the original Problem Child series in Big Ben Peabody), taking care of Miles Prower and Ann Tailor as father when recording label city large laws worldwide of James Abbott McNeill Whistler's Memorials Squares. Changes to long copy, in change of Miles Prower and Ann Tailor speech is no stopping Greek Tailor died, the main plot of painting artists Greek Tailor in Mona Prower (parody of Mona Lisa), following in purchase for $50 at SEGA's Artists and Gallery. Miles Prower together with Ann Tailor nothing stopping clown hand in darkness current, when Greek Tailor some masters. At the life of Modern Abe (Neil Diamond), when Greek Tailor operations in Miles Prower. Tails goes to the Hollywood and Los Angeles playing about of Greek Tailor, in this about albums and controls a the voices of Tony Beanson (Paul Sorvino) when new nice town. Tails the Fox saying no Greek Tailor then marching, lost away and goods sound back Ann Tailor see Abe Lincoln go to faster runner on Greek Tailor and Miles Prower as passed by good witness discovery mobsters, a few seconds ago of Ann Tailor so gags in three drying man as no Miles Prower sigh home. At the family of Little Girl (Ann Shaw) and Little Guy (Dom Walsh) as her name, Tails and Greek Tailor is another no everything touch of Gree Guy (Larry Storch) this is mind, this is not. Huh... Little Guy goes to the Miles Prower in crashing power of Onky (Michael J. Fox), as good eats some agree died for Miles Prower in the guard soon, by the power of light, burn. At the Dr. Beanson (AT&T Mike), and no longer Captain Bomzo (Raymond Goodman) is always talking in F (Henry Conan) and his sons of Mr. (Richard Bones, an about joked calls "Mr. Mister"). Three months later, keeping Miles Prower on Greek Tailor and Little Girl said unknown mystery guards so what good times at the three beanson family in Patrick Beanson (Giorgio Moroder), Jane Beanson (Janet Waldo) and Andrew Beanson (Dave Mann) are marriages stops. Funny painting about think you in Abe Lincoln asking dealing man dies firmed by Mona Lisa there's commercials taken faces pictures, Miles Prower ordinary people man on still outside daddy in Greek Tailor as no gone on Little Guy, Little Girl and so mushroom fighter being boy teenager in Greek Tailor coming said, sad laugh on death soon after clear Miles Prower in through Ann Tailor all news Mona Lisa, Mona Lisa is a painting pictures of Miles Prower laughter. In last monopoly of thinking crying at ends the tells said good Miles Prower, meeting great american chaser of Miles Proewer coming sound of Greek Tailor said soon after years old Ann Tailor, it's bad tight future Miles Prower and Ann Tailor as 40,000 copies sold Mona Lisa. At this Onky killer no sidekick Miles Prower so beautifull hands, Mona Lisa said painting good comeback Miles Prower and Greek Tailor in this time of Onky no jokes sayng Miles Prower, Onky, Dr. Beanson and Greek Tailor all four minutes. When own coma so Miles Prower in Little Guy must before Ann and Greek Tailor home memories, to the emergency operator in nationwide ask Dr. Fred Moen (Morten Harket, of A-ha fame) being new painting with close-up. It's anohter cracking-down saying towers no sitting in heroes and villages at dumpling that's death of the Evil Santed Sailor (Robert Stainton, born in 1932), said in keeping recording company like Philips Records for the Miles Prower gods stop recording label in Greek Tailor said around of Pyramid Head (Don Bluth) then Tony and Patrick Beanson needed no hands, the rise and falls eyes of United Artists, good luck Miles Prower said man. The death of Evil Santed Sailor killer said fire ends of Philips Records was shutting down behind Celebrity Home Entertainment is closing down, sold to The Beach Boys singing "Shut Down". In this seven months years ago, on this last Congressman Mike Curb (Sir. Hank Williams) good segment working to the business finish gone as new comeback behind Miles Prower down, behind closed door on Philips Records when closing signature are "Greek Tailor" as new painting world. Yeah, even ends of gifting special Miles Prower, Tony Beanson, Ann Tailor, Little Girl and Little Guy when says goodbye in good role. In this time moments, welcome to Los Greeny International Airport (parody of Los Angeles International Airport) as full finished by empty done of General Buck Tailor (John Martin), when said to the painting in Miles Prower as Mona Lisa. The films ends, go to the Goofyville (parody of Nashville) in asking good role on nighttime sleep bed calling painting artists by Greek Tailor and his laughter kindred Miles Prower as Mona Lisa in the outside man rooms, got to married, saying goodnight Greek Tailor and name out apart being soon after years old, the text line are "END" being city. Cast The cast of Tailor: The Adventure Comedy Movies Main Robert Redford as Greek Tailor, the main plot of Mona Lisa. Minor Don Marks as Big Ben Prower, what's painting artists by Greek Tailor in Mona Prower as Miles Prower is Mona Lisa funny and parody. Jane Frost as Ann Tailor, Greek's partners in painting world. Neil Diamond as Modern Abe, in cheese ball battle of Miles Prower. Family Giorgio Moroder as Patrick Beanson, Beanson family and friendship of clown hands. Janet Waldo as Jane Beanson, Patrick's good role. Dave Mann as Andrew Beanson, four Beanson's family and love. Paul Sorvino as Tony Beanson, the family partners of Greek Tailor meeting Miles Prower and Ann Tailor. Other Ann Shaw as Little Girl, guy is comeback. Dom Walsh as Little Guy, Greeny Phatom TVs shows. Larry Storch as Gree Guy, gay is death in Miles Prower, so, Tony Beanson and Ann Tailor goes married by, loving guy. Michael J. Fox as Onky, based on Eyezmaze game. AT&T Mike as Dr. Beanson, get back in Miles Prower, Ann Tailor, Tony Beanson and Little Guy is death years. Henry Conan as F, agent-F is born on 20 years secret man modern is Agent 018 and also from the long. Raymond Goodman as Captain Bomzo, we're generals of Dr. Beanson calls "Mr. Tailor" reject working title cancelled "Dr. Tailor". Richard Bones as Mr., an about jokes called "Mr. Mister". Morten Harket, of A-ha fame as Dr. Fred Moen, to the yeah of this Miles Prower and Little Guy goes Greek Tailor god madness rooms Miles Prower. Robert Stainton, born in 1932 as Evil Santed Sailor, the evil was Philips Records outside in the U.S., before Philips. Don Bluth as Pyramid Head of Konami's Silent Hill, Onky gods married dying in Eyezmaze's GROW. Sir. Hank Williams as Congressman Mike Curb, the rise and falls eyes of United Artists, Ann Tailor good madness of bad Nashville county of Tennessee said SEGA's Artists and Gallery in new Mona Lisa. John Martin as General Buck Tailor, congratulations with Greek Tailor goes to the Goofyville and ends to stop, meeting Mr. Mister jokes RCA laughter. Category:2012 films Category:Non-musical films Category:Animated comedy film Category:Comedy films Category:Animation film Category:Go!Animate Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Film shots in Nashville, Tennessee Category:Film shots in Los Angeles Category:Film shots in Hollywood Category:Film sets in 2000s Category:Film works of 2008 Category:Adventure films Category:Epic comedy-adventures films Category:American film Category:English-Languages films Category:Films about United States Category:Films about Mona Lisa Category:Films about A-ha Category:Films about Eyezmaze